Lα duзйα dз мі cσяαzóи
by Salsazar
Summary: El está decidido a decirle lo que siente al amor de su vida... Y espera que todo le salga bien... ¿Lo hara ó todo sera un desastre? Aqui la respuesta


_**¡¿QUÉ TAL CHICOS?, bueno lo sé han de estar pensando "¿Y a esta que le pasa?, ¿Hace un FanFic cuando apenas tienes ¡2 CAPITULOS! En "Ahora que te conozco de verdad"?" Quiero decirles que es solo un One-Shot a sí que no se alteren bueno sin más el fic:**_

**Butch POV**

(Suspiro) No sé cómo es que me enamore de ella, como con tan solo un pequeño beso me enamoro, como con solo verla mi corazón late fuerte, me siento nerviosa, me da la sensación de "Maripositas en el estomago" pero sobre todo como es que la amo tanto.

Si yo, _**Butch Him**_, el más rudo de los _**Rowdyruff Boys**_ se enamoro de su peor enemiga, _**Buttercup Utonio**_, una _**Powerpuff Girl **_, pero ella… Es… Preciosa, antes solo la veía como una mocosa arrogante que solo pierde el tiempo como una "Niña Bien" peleando con los perdedores villanos de esta asquerosa ciudad llamada "Saltadilla". Pero bueno tomemos en cuenta que ahora ya no soy el niñito de 5 años, no señor, ahora tengo la maravillosa edad de 18 años y eh cambiado no solo emocionalmente si no que también físicamente por según mis hermanos tengo: Músculos marcados, brazos y piernas musculosas, pecho formidable, unos "Ojazos" los cuales resaltan por mi cabello negro azabache en punta como "Generator Rex" y mi medida ya no es la de un enano sino 2.34 ,y pues si ella también ha cambiado… ¡Mucho!, tiene la misma edad que yo y pues solo mido un centímetro más que ella y pues se que sonara algo pervertido pero tiene pechos voluptuosos, vientre plano, músculos algo marcados, piernas perfectamente tonificadas, trasero firme, unos preciosos ojos jade también como los míos solo que los de ella más claros y su hermoso pelo negro. (Suspiro de amor) Bueno ayer tome una decisión.

…_**Flash Back….. Ayer….**_

_Bueno entonces, ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices? – Pregunto el chico oji-carmesí _

_Bueno porque es muy difícil decirle a tu ¡ENIMIGA MORTAL! Que la ¡AMAS!, por eso – Dijo exaltado el oji-verde_

_Bueno chicos, yo creo que tu Butch deberías decirle. A lo mejor ella siente lo mismo por ti – Intento animar el oji-azul a su hermano oji-verde_

_Bueno… Tal vez tengan razón – Expreso algo animado el oji-verd_e

**...Fin del Flash Back….**

Y es por eso que hoy mismo pienso decirle a mi amada lo que siento, (Suspiro de resignación) Me siento como la canción "Hero" de Sterling Knight. Y ahora mismo me encuentro en la calle buscándote a ti, mi amor. Y luego te veo recargada en un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte, en encamino hacia ti para decirte lo que siento.

Hola Buttercup, ¿C-cómo estás? – Dije yo un poco nervioso por la situación

Amm Hola Butch, bien gracias ¿Y tú? – Dijo Buttercup mientras me volteaba a ver, olvide decir que ya no somos muy enemigos que digamos hablamos y todo pero seguimos teniendo nuestras peleas

Pues bien Butter, oye ¿Qué le dirías a un chico que confiesa que esta locamente enamorado de ti? – Pregunte para cerciorarme de que se lo tomaría bien

Pues no lo sé Butch, depende de quién sea – Muy bien seré directo no puedo escondérselo más

Bueno Butter, tengo una confesión que hacerte y espero lo tomes bien – Dije pues si yo DESEABA que se lo tomara bien

Bueno dime Butch, pero por favor que no sea que te vas, porque si es así te extrañaría demasiado – Dijo mi diosa con un lindo sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas y… Un momento ¿Dijo que me extrañaría? ¡SI!

Bueno… Quiero decirte que yo.. Y-yo t-te… Te amo Buttercup – Listo, lo dije al fin, pero veo que ella se sonroja y sorprende…

¿E-en s-serio? – Dijo ella y yo de lo más feliz de verla nerviosa de dije…

Si, Buttercup, tú te robaste mi corazón desde esa vez que me besaste. En ese momento me sentí algo traumado, no te lo voy a negar, pero me gusto sentir tus dulces labios… Los labios que deseo tanto – Dije para abrazarla de la cintura y juntar mis labios con los de ella, quien estaba totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada. Pero después de un rato me corresponde el beso poniendo sus delicados y suaves brazos enroscados en mi cuello.

Y después de lo que parece ser 5 minutos de placer tuvimos que separarnos para conseguir un poco de aire para nuestros pulmones

Buttercup, dime una cosa… ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?, ¿Me amas? – Le digo yo viéndola a los ojos

Butch… Yo… Si, te amo – Dijo sonrosada, pero luego de eso en mi mente aparece la preciada pregunta que siempre eh querido decirle…

Buttercup, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Ya no podía aguantarme las ganas de preguntárselo

Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia – Dicho esto nos damos un pequeño beso

Jeje, sabes… Creo que tu… Siempre has sido la dueña de mi corazón – Y luego de eso nos damos un beso realmente largo y un tanto apasionado, para después quedarnos en el parque… Disfrutando de nuestro amor…

_**¡LISTO!, espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot bueno me despido**_

_**¡Sayonara!, ¡Dejen Reviews! ^_^**_


End file.
